


The Bentley - Wedding Day

by Elwyst



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Gen, Quote: Tartan is stylish (Good Omens), The Bentley Ships It (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwyst/pseuds/Elwyst
Summary: The Bentley all decked out for Crowley and Aziraphale's wedding day in GayDemonicDisaster's Roomba of Doom.
Relationships: Aziraphale & The Bentley (Good Omens), The Bentley & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	The Bentley - Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Roomba of Doom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066155) by [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster). 



> A collaboration with GayDemonicDisaster on their hilarious and adorable fic Roomba of Doom! GayDemonicDisaster drew the line art, I added the ribbons, bow and color. 
> 
> Drawn with micron and pitt pens, colored with alcohol markers. Background added in Photoshop.


End file.
